


Moments in Time

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [33]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	Moments in Time

**Title:** Moments in Time  
**Author:** Aeron Lanart  
**Genre:** Torchwood/Highlander  
**Pairing:** Jack/Methos/OFC  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings and spoilers:** it's not really happy, but otherwise none.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine: Belong to aunty beeb, RTD and Panzer/Davis  
No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.

~*~

Moments in Time

*

The three graves are an oasis of order and tranquillity amidst the riotous tangle of grass and brambles and forgotten roses that characterise the old cemetery. A solitary figure kneels beside them laying sprigs of greenery on each neat mound, looking up as another man approaches through the knotted grass; head bent, dark coat wrapped around a wiry frame. He stops, and a hand reaches out, to rest on the shoulder of the kneeling man.

"Rosemary for Remembrance," he whispers, and then falls silent. There are more footsteps as someone else draws near; a woman with a mane of hair the colour of bitter chocolate. She stoops to lay a single red rose on the central grave, and when she straightens, lays a hand on the other shoulder of the kneeling man. The gravestone is a simple one, and only bears three words; Ianto, Anam Cara. The silence folds around them, unbroken by the sounds of life this far away from the city, and if it wasn't for the flapping of their coats in the breeze the three figures could have been mistaken for statues on first glance. Eventually, there is movement as the kneeling figure touches his fingers to his lips before gently pressing them to the stone. He rises slowly, catching the hands of his companions in his own as they turn away.

"Thank you," he says softly, "I hate saying goodbye."

Without a backward glance, the three walk away; wrapped around each other in a manner that speaks of trust and friendship and love with no regrets.

~End~

Anam Cara is a Gaelic term, and can be interpreted as 'soul-friend'.


End file.
